With the increasing development of the electronics industry, the digital tools, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a notebook computer, a planet computer, are all developed toward a direction of more convenient, multifunction and beautiful. However, the display screen of the mobile phone, the personal digital assistant, the notebook computer and the planet computer is an indispensable human-machine communication interface. The thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) with high frame quality, low power consumption, small radiation, and light and portable, etc. have been widely used in the electronic product, such as 3D TV, notebook computer, iPad, digital camera, iPhone, etc.
The existing full in cell liquid crystal panel includes: a color film substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal and a sealant are further disposed between the color film substrate and the array substrate. In a working process of the liquid crystal panel, a static may be generated on the color film substrate and transmitted to a polarizer. Therefore, the polarizer with the conductivity to be adopted may usually be attached to a surface of CF glass, and the polarizer with the conductivity and a ground point on the TFT substrate are connected by dropping a conductive silver plasma, thereby releasing the static on the polarizer. However, the cost of the conductive polarizer is higher than the price of the ordinary polarizer, the process for dropping the conductive silver plasma is complex and the cost thereof is higher, and thus the manufacturing cost is high. Moreover, an attaching stability of the conductive silver plasma is not good. It is easily to disconnect to open the whole loop, thereby seriously affecting the production yield and the image quality of the liquid crystal panel.